Today, digital media devices such as digital camcorders, digital cameras, and MP3 players are standalone devices that may be connected to a computing device such as personal computer (PC) through, for example, a universal serial bus (USB), Firewire (IEEE 1394) or other suitable interface. These interfaces are general high speed interfaces that may permit download of digital files without any form of user authentication or authorization.
In instances where a digital media device may roam or relocate from a first location having a PC to a second location lacking a PC, utilization of the digital device by a user may be limited to basic operations, for example. For example, the user may be limited by the memory capacity of the digital media device and any additional memory that may be utilized the digital media device. The additional memory may include plug-in memory cards such as CompactFlash™, SmartMedia™, Memory Stick™, Secure Digital™, MultiMedia, PCMCIA, tape, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-R and/or DVD-RW. The user of the device has to travel with appropriate memory device(s) to ensure that they are available when needed.
Digital files within a digital media device may be downloaded to a PC, encrypted by the PC, attached to an email message, and sent to another PC via the Internet. Also, the digital files may be sent over a network using, for example, file transfer protocol (FTP), and hypertext transfer protocol (HTP) their variants and other similar transfer protocols. However, neither the Internet nor the network has any knowledge of the original source of the digital files such as the digital media device. This raises security concerns including data integrity, media integrity and device integrity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.